Billy Hatcher and Selkie behave at Burger King
Summary Billy Hatcher and his girlfriend gets a strawberry milkshake instead of a lemonade. Characters Billy Hatcher (Kendra) Princess Elise the Third (Princess) Selkie (Princess) Kaden (Steven) Clerk (Kayla) Marv (Dallas) Harry (French Fry) Old Man Marley (Lawrence) Transcript Billy Hatcher: Hey, Princess and Kaden. Elise: What is it Billy? Billy Hatcher: Can me and my girlfriend go to Burger King? Kaden: Yes. But you'll have to go by yourself. I'll check you on later. Selkie: Okay, Daddy. (at Burger King) Clerk: Hello, I'm Ally. What can I get you? Billy Hatcher: Can I have some chicken nuggets, some French fries and a lemonade? Selkie: I will like a cheeseburger with French fries and lemonade. Clerk: Sorry Billy and Selkie but the lemonade is only served in Summer. So you can have a strawberry milkshake instead. Billy Hatcher: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Selkie: (In Little Girl's voice from Conker's Bad Fur Day) No, no, keep calm, keep calm. Clerk: Why are you counting to 10 and why is your girlfriend trying to say keep calm? Billy Hatcher: It's my own strategy. Selkie: So is mine. Before Billy Hatcher and I get something else, look across from you. Marv and Harry hate Burger King and they're starting to get out of control. Clerk: What do you mean? (at Marv and Harry's table) Marv: Marley, we're not eating this! We want McDonald's! Harry: Yes, we want McDonald's! Old Man Marley: Marv and Harry, we're not having McDonald's! We are having Burger King so you both eat it! Marv: No way! We want McDonald's! Old Man Marley: Stop giving me an attitude! Now Billy and Selkie are staring at us because of your attitude! Harry: That's it! We're throwing the food at the human chicken and the fox girl! (Marv and Harry throw the food away at Selkie and Billy Hatcher) Selkie: (Cries in Female Teenager's voice) Billy Hatcher: (screams in Hei Hei's voice) (normal voice) Where did that all come from? Old Man Marley: Marv and Harry, how dare you throw your food at Billy and Selkie?! Now they're a mess thanks to you! That's it! You two will be grounded for life and Bing Bong and Reggie will kill you as your punishment! Harry: (Home Alone sound clip) I'm gonna kill that kid! Elise: Billy and Selkie, We're back but what happened to you both? You're a mess. Billy Hatcher: Well, Marv, Harry and Marley were at Burger King but Marv and Harry demanded for McDonald's. They threw their food at me and my girlfriend. I'm sure they'll be grounded for life and beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie. Anyways, I'll get some chicken nuggets, some French fries and instead a strawberry milkshake. Selkie: I will also want a cheeseburger, French fries and a strawberry milkshake. Clerk: Here you go. Have a great day. Billy Hatcher: Thank you. (at home) Kaden: Since you both behaved at Burger King, you both are now ungrounded. Before you do whatever you want, you must take a bath. Sound effects: *"I'm gonna kill that kid!" from Home Alone *Hei Hei's scream from Moana (Link to sound clip ) *Female Teenager crying voice (Link to sound clip ) Category:Series based on Billy Hatcher